


The waves you make

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about a 'Thank you for saving me' first?” a seductive smile played on the dark skinned man’s lips and Kagami felt the need to turn away - at least there seemed to be some basis to the rumours on the “beautiful creatures part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waves you make

“Get below deck, everyone,” Kagami’s voice is barely audible amidst the howling sounds of the wind; As the captain of this ship, he had long decided to put the safety of his sailors first.

“I’ll get everyone ready but there’s a problem,” Himuro, the first mate, put his hands together in a circle and covered his mouth to improve the accoustic of his message.

“What is it?,” the red-head held on to the helm, stubborny, attempting to virate it.

“We can’t find Kuroko,” he screamed and the violent motion of the waves knocked him down, nearly making him slip of deck - if not for Kagami’s hand that grabbed his arm and held him in place.

“I’ll find him, get down now!” slowly he helped him regain his footing and ushered him inside; Kagami’s crimson eyes squinted, as he attempted to make out the figure of his second mate.

The thundering from above only served to warn Kagami that what was to come was way worst than what they were suffering now, if he didn’t find Kuroko in the next few minutes, he would have to go back without him.

“Kuroko!” his voice raspy as he tied himself with a rope and the other end to the helm to avoid falling, he climbed down into the upper deck and began to search for him, staying crouched.

Near the mast, and trying to release the tangled rope in his leg, he saw a figure. Light blue hair tussled by nature’s efforts to turn them over.

Kagami advanced as fast as he could until he reached him. “I’m stuck,” Kuroko pointed out and his hands were struggling with undoing the knotting. “You need to go,” his eyes betraying how unaffected his voice sounded, one glance at them and the red-head sensed all of his fear.

“I’ll cut you loose, put this around you,” Kagami began to undo his safety line and put it around kuroko’s waist. Even with the protests he was emitting, he refused to listen to him - “there, i’ll cut this from your leg, when I do, make a run for lower deck!."

"No, what are you going to do? You’re the captain!” Kuroko’s hands holding onto the red head’s wrists.

“It’s because I’m the captain, now do as I say,” in a swift motion, his pocket knife freed the smaller man; Kagami’s smile didn’t last long, the moment of peace was taken wildly from the both of them when a fierce wave rocked the ship… Kagami was thrown across the deck and when Kuroko opened his eyes again he was gone.

**

“Dai-chan, you’ll be in trouble if Imayoshi finds out,” the female voice was loud enough for Kagami to wake up to.

He opened his eyes slowly, and the sunlight forced him to close them again. “Huh?,” he moved his hands to cover his face and attempted to look at his surroundings again.

In front of him he could see a woman lying on the shoreline, pink hair and pink eyes, her skin glistening; next to her a man with deep blue hair and eyes of the same color.

He managed to sit up, feeling the sand under him, he was on a beach. As he gained a better view of the persons next to him, he felt the blood drain from his face - were those fish tails on the lower half of their bodies?

“Ah, you’re up!” the man spoke, dragging out the words lazily.

“I think he’s scared,” the girl looked concerned, the man swished his tail to hit her and she pouted.

“I’m still dreaming,” Kagami decided and rubbed his eyes; He knew about mermaids, anyone who dared to call himself a sailor had heard the stories, but no one actually believed them.

In the legend, they were beautiful creatures who led ships to their doom and ate the sailors after every shipwreck; yet in front of him was a creature more astounding than anything he had ever seen.

His low voice and sharp features, the way his dark skin trapped the sunlight… He had to have hit his head after falling of the ship. Wait, the ship, he had to get back to his crew.

“He’s probably hungry, Dai-chan, I’ll go find something to eat but you have to promise to leave after he’s done eating,” the female creature slithered back into the water leaving Kagami and the other one alone. “Stop nagging, Satsuki,” he shouted back as she swam away.

“I’m not going to eat you.”

Kagami’s body language let the creature know that he wasn’t feeling exactly safe - he had created enough distance between them, as if expecting that he wouldn’t be able to leave the comfort of water commpletely.

“I’m dreaming,” the red-head repeated and pinched himself. He felt a light breeze and shuddered at the cold; he looked down to find himself shirtless, his pants ragged. His hands traveled upwards to feel the piercings on his ears, and thankfully they were still there, one small gold hoop on each ear.

“You’re not dreaming,” the merman replied, resting his head on his hand, and giving Kagami the stare-down.

“Where am I?”

“How about a Thank you for saving me first?” a seductive smile played on the dark skinned man’s lips and Kagami felt the need to turn away - at least there seemed to be some basis to the rumours on the “beautiful creatures part."

"Thank you,” the captain nodded politely and after a quick pause continued, “Where am I?"

"You’re on a deserted Island, I brought you here when you were drowning in the storm,” raised eyebrows and blue eyes continued to stare intently.

“I need to get back to my ship..”

“Aomine,” the merman offered.

“I’m Kagami, how can I get back to my ship?,” a lousy couple of steps later, he was standing on his feet again. Looking around the island, then up at the sky.

“I brought you here because you looked like an interesting way to pass time, but you’re just boring after all,” Aomine rolled his eyes and turned away from Kagami, going back in the water.

Without giving it a second thought, the red-head ran back to him and pulled the end of his tail - in his best attempt to stop him.

“Wait!” he screamed and Aomine froze.

He grabbed his tail.

His tail, his tail, his tail. With a violent swish, he sent the red-head flying and he slithered back in the water.

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?,” his eyes angry and his breathing escalated.

“Don’t leave me here,” Kagami rubbed his hip, and winced at the pain, he could feel his ribs pounding too, probably from being thrown across the ship.

He buried his face in his hands, hoping that Kuroko had made it safely below deck and everyone was okay.

“Don’t ever do that again!,” a threat effective on it’s own but even more powerful when his pupils dilated and a rattling sound made his gills appear on his neck.

“I won’t,” Kagami gave him his best apologetic expression and shuddered at the way he had changed. “I need to get back to my ship."

"Fine, I’ll get you to your stupid ship but I expect a reward,” Aomine sounded completely serious; yet the impact of the moment was taken when Kagami’s stomach made a loud growl.

Dark blue eyes narrowed and then a thunder of laughter followed, “what the heck? I’m being serious and you can only think about food,” he threw his head back and his tail splashed around the water in the shoreline.

“Satsuki’ll be back soon with something to eat, Kagami."

"How long was I out?,” the redhead’s hands were pushing down on his left ribcage, trying to locate the pain.

Aomine’s words stuck in his throat as he stared at the human in front of him, the muscles in his abdomen and shoulders were proof that he was a working man, his face wasn’t half-bad either.

He had never seen crimson-colored eyes before, he believed that the only creatures with unusual colored hair and eyes were those like him and Satsuki; humans were usually a lot more boring.

“You hurt or something?,” he asked instead. “Come here,” his hand waved at him, motioning for him to come close, but Kagami’s face flashed with distrust.

“I already said I won’t eat you, if I wanted to I would’ve already,” he lost his patience and slammed his fist against the sand. Making things even worse.

“Why do you want me to come closer? Here is fine”

“This coming from the idiot who grabbed my tail and attempted to pull me out of water before?,” his finger up in the air waving and motioning for him to come closer, now.

“I said I was sorry,” Kagami shrugged and slowly slinked closer to Aomine.

“Now you’re going to owe to two favours,” his arm reached out to grab Kagami as soon as they were close enough and he pulled him in the water with him, the man wasn’t taking it smoothly.

Kicking and screaming until the merman stopped in water that was deep enough for them to float in.

“Relax,” he whispered, holding his entire body close to his. Aomine’s arms around Kagami’s waist. His lips brushing the human’s earlobe softly when he talked.

“Okay, you’re going to have to trust me in this one,” he murmured again, and Kagami felt jumpy and nervous all over -in the same way he had felt when he was 15 and had his first kiss with the neighboor’s daughter.

Without another moment of warning, Aomine pushed them both down and they wer submerged in water; Kagami started struggling again, unable to breathe - he hadn’t even had the time to catch air.

As he felt himself nearly lose consciousness, about to swallow water, Aomine’s lips touched his.

They stayed like that, their lips touching and unmoving, a strange sensation creeping in Kagami’s mouth and moving it’s way to his entire body, he felt his ribcage crack and then the pain was gone.

When they resurfaced, he broke the kiss and breathed heavily. “How’s that?,” Aomine asked, Kagami moved his arms forward to push him away and break free from his hold.

The merman let him, allowing him to float with him there.

“You’re better, right? Doesn’t hurt?” a gloating expression on his face and the sunlight hit his face just right.

“Thank you,” Kagami offered, for the third time today, “but did you really have to kiss me?,” he turned away, facing the never-ending sea line.

“Kiss you? That wasn’t a kiss,” Aomine grabbed his shoulder and twirled him around; his right arm pulling the red-head close to him so he could keep him afloat.

His lips were upon Kagami’s, again, but this time they weren’t still - he kissed the corner on his mouth before nibbling lis lower lip and sliding his tongue inside the red-head’s mouth when a slight moan escaped his lips; his lips weren’t forceful, instead he moved back and forth with rhythm.

Kagami didn’t feel like losing the momentum to him and he put his hands around his neck, intertwining his fingers with Aomine’s wet hair. Their teeth clashed unexpectedly and he used the recoil to delinate Aomine’s lips with his tongue.

“DAI-CHAN!,” The high pitched scream was unbearable enough for both of them to break free.

Aomine had a smile on his face and turned to meet Satsuki; Kagami opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came to mind, instead his swollen lips were more than embarrasing enough to add en even deeper shade of red to his cheeks.

“and you! he’s a merman, aren’t you a human? you’re supposed to be scared and keep your guard up!” she gave them both a disapproving look and swam closer to them, pulling Kagami away from Aomine’s arms.

“You don’t let him push you around, Kagamin, or he’ll never let you go back to your crew,” she whispered as she swam with him back to shore.

Kagami couldn’t decide what was more embarrasing: sucking face with a mythical creature or being scolded and carried back to shore by one.

“Kagamin?” he asked, furrowing his brows. It was one thing that they called him by name, but a nickname? Besides, how did she know? She wasn’t even there before.

“Ah, don’t tell Dai-chan I told you but we’ve known about you for a while, he’s been sort of watching you,” she told him in a low voice and pushed him back to the shoreline.

Kagami crawled back to the sand and stood up, shaking his body to dry off. “This is a dream, definitely a dream,” he screamed loudly, holding his arms up.

“It’s not a dream!,” Aomine retorted, a smile on his face.

Kagami just hoped his crew had started searching for him, because if left up to Aomine it might be a while until he took him back.


End file.
